1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to simulators for wind surfing and specifically to apparatus intended to teach wind surfing maneuvers to beginners.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The sport of wind surfing is developing rapidly and is attracting a large number of participants. Several apparatus which allow one to learn to maneuver wind surfers already exist. These known apparatus are not completely suitable as they are generally made on a very small scale, and in particular because they do not simulate all of the conditions necessary to accurately teach beginners the use of a wind surfer. Thus it was necessary, especially for wind surfing training schools, to perfect an apparatus which allows one to practice wind surfing on dry land, additionally allowing the apparatus to simulate as closely as possible all of the possible movements of a wind surfer when it is in its natural element, i.e., water, and when it is subject to natural wind conditions.
Also, the present invention has as a goal production of a simulator for wind surfing which facilitates and improves initiation, technique, and land training under conditions comparable to those found on the ocean.